


Ukuphupha

by santigold96



Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839331





	Ukuphupha

UBrienne uhambe waze wafika ekugcineni kwehholo ezwa ukuthi kukhona okungahambi kahle. Ngesikhathi ephenduka ekhoneni elibheke egumbini lakhe, wabona uSuper Cunt Cersie ephethe insangu ngemuva kwakhe njengoba eqonda komunye ezokwanga uJaime.

UBrienne uwele phambili, "Nooo!"

UJaime wethukile wabheka kuye ukushaja kwakhe kuye.

UBrienne ubukele ethukile njengoba uCersie egwaza ibala eceleni kwakhe. UBrienne wavula isihlakala sakhe ukuze abambe ibala endaweni yakhe, kodwa uCersie wasonta ibala walikhipha ngaphambi kokuba uBrienne akwazi ukulenza. UBrienne wayesazi manje ukuthi isilonda ngeke sivalwe.

Igazi likaJaime laqhamuka ngaphandle kwakhe ligxaza phansi ngokhuni olungcolile.

UBrienne walibambela lelo blade. UCersie uzame ukuyiqondisa, kepha akakwazanga ukumelana namandla kaBrienne. Bangena egazini lakhe baqala ukuwa phansi.

UBrienne wayenomuzwa wokuthi uCersie uzama ukumdonsela phezu kwakhe ukuze ibala limgobhozele. Ngemizuzwana embalwa kubathathe ukuthi bawe, uBrienne wajika ibheke kuCersie. Ngenkathi uBrienne efika kulona wesifazane omncane obuthakathaka onesisindo sakhe esigcwele, leli banga langena ekuthini ukusikwa yize kwakubiza kakhulu futhi kwaqeda impilo kaCersie.

UBrienne wavele wahlikihla ezinyaweni zakhe waya kuye othandweni, "Hhayi futhi! Cha!" UBrienne wambamba ngesandla ngesikhathi ezama ukumisa impilo yakhe ukuthi ingaqhamuka emzimbeni wakhe njengoba elele phansi.

UJaime wazama ukumtshela ukuthi uyamthanda, kepha wayepheka umoya njengoba igazi laligcwalisa amaphaphu akhe.

"Ngikhona. Ngikutholile." Izwi likaBrienne liphume lathi, "Podrick!"

"Ngonkulunkulu," kusho uPodrick ngesikhathi ebuka ethukile.

"Thola umlaphi manje!" UBrienne wamkhonkotha.

UPodrick wakhubeka emuva wagijimela emuva ezitebhisini.

UBrienne waphendulela ukunaka kwakhe kuJaime. Wavala amehlo naye njengoba elwela ukuthola umoya ongeke ufike. Wayebone leli nxeba ngaphambili futhi wayazi ukuthi kwakungekho themba elincane. "Cha, lokhu akwenzeki. Awukwazi ukufa."

UBrienne wezwa okuthile emxhawula ngengalo, "Brienne?"

Wabuyisela emuva odongeni futhi wavula amehlo.

"Uyaphupha. Akukho lutho olubi olwenzekayo. Ngilapha. Vuka," kusho uJaime ngenkathi ephenduka ambheke embhedeni lapho balala khona ebusuku.

UBrienne wahlikihla ingalo yakhe emgqolozela namanje engacaciswanga kahle ekhanda lobusuku. Wancika phezu kwakhe econsa izindebe zakhe eziseceleni kwezindebe zakhe lapho igazi laligobhoza izikhathi ezimbalwa ngaphambili ephusheni lakhe.

"Uyaphila?" Kubuza uJaime.

Umqondo kaBrienne wahlakazeka. Waqonda egumbini eliseduze kwakhe, nendoda eyayisembhedeni wakhe. "Yiphupho nje."


End file.
